


To be Fair

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvan catches Xin and Garen in the act and is a bit miffed to discover he's been treated differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Fair

The halls were silent; eerily so. For all intents and purposes, there was nothing further going on today. He was halfway to his quarters when he passed Xin's door; and heard a quiet groan filter through the door.

Things were well insulated in the castle. In all likelihood, that moan was far louder than what had caught his attention. Reaching for the door, he twisted it slowly, finding it locked. Jarvan wasn't a fool though and knew that every door in the castle had an easy trick. He used a little force with his shoulder, shifting the door upwards and the door gave way. On the bed, Xin had Garen below him, slamming into him with some force.

Garen's legs were over Xin's shoulders, his nails digging angrily into Xin's shoulders. It really looked like a competition, Xin's having left a few bruises at Garen's neck and having been caught working another into the other side.

Of course, by now those sharp black eyes had noticed him and with speed unimaginable, was out of Garen and kneeling on the floor. Not but seconds behind him was Garen, assuming the same position beside Xin.

They'd all had sex before. Jarvan had fucked both Xin and Garen separately and together. He wasn't jealous, but walking in on _this_. This wasn't anything either man had ever done with him. Looking at them, he noted that Xin's breathing had already adjusted to normal, but Garen's chest still heaved with the effort, sweat having pasted his bangs to his forehead.

“Why do you not treat me in this way?” Jarvan questioned, rising to his full stature, crossing his arms.

“Your highness-” “Jarvan-” Both said at the same time, looking to their prince. Xin's was spoken as the beginning of a lecture; Garen's an apology.

He waved away both of them, staring pointedly at them until finally Xin began to speak.

“Jarvan,” Xin changed to using his name. “You have an image to maintain.”  
Frowning, Jarvan raised his chin, “I demand to be treated the same.”

Snorting, Garen stood and Jarvan tilted his head back to normal to observe him. His friend was nothing but muscle at six foot five (an inch taller than himself) and _thick_. “As you wish, your highness,” Cutting the space between them, Garen pulled Jarvan into a kiss, hand tangled in Jarvan's hair, jerking back. There had never been any aggression between them and he found himself pleasantly surprised by how forceful Garen was.

“Garen,” Xin spoke in a tone Jarvan hadn't heard before. He was instantly released and pulled by the back of the neck into a kiss with Xin. Stepping behind him, Garen kissed at his neck while Xin kept him entrapped in the kiss, undoing his shirt. When solid teeth bit harshly at his shoulder, Jarvan cried out.

He knew that Garen had power, but this was almost too much, Jarvan straining against the pain. “Garen-” Jarvan gasped, a hand sliding into his pants and gripping him roughly.

“ _Garen_.”

Xin reached past Jarvan and jerked Garen by his hair into a kiss at Jarvan's side. Garen's hand had slid out from Jarvan's pants as he tried to maintain balance, Xin biting Garen's lip as they kissed. The noises his childhood friend made at being treated so roughly was making him really hard; as if he weren't already.

After Jarvan felt like they'd made out an excessive amount of time, he pressed at their shoulders to separate them. It turned the passion Garen had just been showing Xin onto him, suddenly up in Garen's arms being taken to the bed. On his back on the bed, Garen kissed him just as deeply as with Xin up and until the firm crack of skin hitting skin ceased his actions. Of course, Xin slapping Garen's ass only got him to moan above Jarvan rubbing their bodies together.

“Give him head,” And Garen moved back to be between Jarvan's legs, when he was halted by Xin's hand. “No, Jarvan,” He gestured to Garen.

Garen sat back a bit on his haunches and Jarvan got onto his knees, immediately taking Garen into his mouth. He rarely gave Garen head, because though his length didn't gag him, that width could be quite a stretch. However, Jarvan got more into it when Garen threaded his fingers into his hair again, tugging while he worked.

Then he felt a slick finger slide between his cheeks and his breath hitched, almost making him choke on Garen. Xin slid a finger inside, testing and teasing, Jarvan making a noise from his throat around Garen's dick.

“Relax, Jarvan,” And he tried; he was just so rarely on the receiving end, he really didn't have the experience either of his partners did. It was as Xin stretched him, that he wondered if maybe he'd been missing out on something.

Certainly when Xin took him in one quick thrust, forcing him forward and this time actually choking on Garen's dick. Clearly the noise he made was read correctly as distress.

“Don't let him choke himself,” Xin said to Garen.

“Oh, sorry,” Garen muttered, shifting his hips backwards some, relinquishing his grip on Jarvan's hair. With his hand, Jarvan gripped Garen's hips and dug his nails in harshly. “Agh,” Garen thrust forward in surprise. To communicate that's what he wanted, Jarvan tilted forward to take Garen deeper just briefly before pushing back against Xin. At the movement, Xin gripped his hips and set the pace, taking Jarvan in short quick thrusts. Rocking between the two men, Jarvan thought he might lose his mind. Garen's hands were back in his hair, but the harsh grip hadn't returned.

He would certainly reprimand him after.

Xin began to stroke him, but Garen came first, groaning aloud and filling Jarvan's mouth. Even in all the time they had given each other head, Garen never came in his mouth; ever. The taste of the other man filled his mouth, his girth practically demanding Jarvan swallow.

He looked up as he licked his lips to see Garen's face smiling cockily in a show of pride Jarvan hadn't seen before. There wasn't much time to reflect on this look as Xin gripped his hips and pitched him upwards. Suddenly he was sitting on Xin's cock, the angle making him go all that much deeper.

“Ah-”

“Give him head at the same time.”

And then Garen was between his legs, Xin bouncing him up, Garen taking him into his throat. All the attention was just too much; Jarvan came, Garen swallowing and sucking him hard as he did so. As he rode out his orgasm, Xin thrust that much faster, coming while Jarvan's body clenched around him inside.

Jarvan was mostly pulled off by Xin and laid down before the other two made out in front of him.

“Clean him out.”

Garen was chuckling; before Jarvan could even catch his breath to protest, Garen had his legs up and was licking across his asshole. There was no stopping the groan when Garen dipped his tongue inside, swirling around.

“I just came,” Jarvan groaned out, his breath in short gasps and Garen licked inside him. Already he felt his dick twitching, responding to the actions of Garen's tongue; Xin was seated behind Garen, arms crossed, watching. Xin slid a finger down Garen's back and then pressed two digits inside.

“Nn-” Garen groaned against Jarvan's skin. Continuing the motion, Xin began to finger fuck Garen, his moans vibrating through Jarvan's body.

“Fuck him,” Xin whispered and Garen straightened some as Xin slid his fingers from him. The lube was passed from Xin to Garen and Jarvan watched as he poured lube over his dick, stroking himself. Placing Jarvan's legs over his shoulders, Garen began to press inside Jarvan. Getting into place Garen delayed, pressing himself inside as slowly as he could, Jarvan writhing against the pressure.

Just as Garen began to move, he suddenly stopped, Xin's hand at Garen's hips. Above him, Garen threw his head back, moaning loudly as Xin took him as well. Then they were all moving, Jarvan gasping at how hard Garen thrust into him even as he was fucked from behind.

Garen stroked while he thrust and Jarvan had a moment where he realized just how incredibly talented his lovers were. Even now, even when he had wanted so badly to not be shown special treatment, Garen was still focusing on his pleasure.

The realization was too much, orgasm fast approaching. With a shout, Jarvan threw his head back, coming across his chest. Surprisingly, the next voice was Xin's, a short gasp that signaled his own climax. Continuing to work, Garen slammed a bit harder, before closing his eyes and letting out a half-shout as he was once more brought to orgasm.

Sweating and sticky everywhere, Jarvan watched as Xin pulled from Garen before Garen slowly removed himself. Brushing a hand across Garen's cheek, Xin took a sweet and passionate kiss. Then they both turned and laid beside Jarvan. First, Xin kissed him, then he turned his head to be kissed by Garen.

“Even when I demand it, you can't treat me the same, can you?”

Shaking his head, Garen looked Jarvan in the eye, “You're our prince, Jarvan.”

Xin placed a kiss over the hickey at Jarvan's shoulder. It's placement was well out the line of where his armor normally covered. Jarvan sighed.

“With just _someone_ , I want to be equal. I do not want to be given deference with you two. Just when we're here,” He shrugged to indicate the bed. “Please.”

“Jarvan,” Xin whispered.

Garen swept his bangs from his forehead and kissed him yet again. A small smile tugged at his lips. “We'll try for you, okay? We're going to need lots of practice, though.”

Catching his joke, Jarvan gave him a wry smile, tapping his shoulder with just the lightest of punches. He feigned a wince.

There was a small chuckle from Xin as he wrapped his arms around the prince. Jarvan allowed himself to be held, pleased when Garen curled slightly to be in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a ton of fic on my computer that I've never done anything with. So I'm just going to post some of it and you can read it. As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
